


Pretty Boy

by vaudevillian_girl



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: AU, Bottom Dallon, Crossdressing, Daddy! Brendon, Fluff, Little! Dallon, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Brendon Urie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaudevillian_girl/pseuds/vaudevillian_girl
Summary: Whenever Brendon went to wash his clothes he would find Dallon there, who was quickly pushing his stuff in a washing machine. They always waited there together without speaking, Brendon used to look at Dallon sometimes and play with his phone while Dallon used to study. They had never tried to talk and Brendon was starting to hate it. When Dallon’s washing machine beeped, he always used to put his clothes in a basket and then run away, without saying a word, with his head down and his book on the wet clothes.





	1. Panties

**Author's Note:**

> Pals, I couldn't wait to post this! I'm so excited about this one, oh gosh  
> I hope you've enjoyed this, see you tomorrow!

Brendon had been living in that building for a year, his small apartment was enough for him and he loved that place. It was cheap too, and it was warm during winter and cold during Summer. He was satisfied, happy and proud of himself. He had a nice job and a nice car, a nice family as well, but he was still single. He was a good-looking guy, he was pansexual and he had had plenty of partners in his whole life. Now he was twenty-eight and he wanted to settle down, he wanted a solid relationship with someone he loved. He was starting to lose hope and he didn’t like how empty he felt.

In his building there was a laundry service that the residents could use. Brendon had met the most beautiful human being there. He was tall, really tall, he had icy blue eyes with a bit of grey in them; he was pale and his hair was dark brown, all styled up; his lips were thin and his cheekbones were high and sharp; he had a strong jaw line and a slim neck. Brendon had searched information about him and he had found out that he lived above him, his name was Dallon Weekes and he was twenty-four. He worked in a shop and he was majoring in Visual Art. He was an only child and he was bisexual.

Whenever Brendon went to wash his clothes he would find Dallon there, who was quickly pushing his stuff in a washing machine. They always waited there together without speaking, Brendon used to look at Dallon sometimes and play with his phone while Dallon used to study. They had never tried to talk and Brendon was starting to hate it. When Dallon’s washing machine beeped, he always used to put his clothes in a basket and then run away, without saying a word, with his head down and his book on the wet clothes.

However that afternoon had been different. Dallon had rushed a bit too much and few clothes had fallen out. Brendon didn’t really know what to do, he stared at the black piece of cloth on the ground and frowned, biting his lower lip. He moved toward it and bent down, grabbing it with a sigh. He unfolded it- well, he was curious as fuck- and he froze in place, lips parted and his heart in his throat.

The “black thing” was a lacy pair of panties, it was fancy as well, with a white ribbon in the middle. Brendon was a bit shocked because he knew that Dallon didn’t have a partner; he had heard him talk with his mom that morning and he was whining because he was single. Brendon packed the panties and he left them aside, he put his own clothes in a basket and headed out. He didn’t really know how to react but now he had an excuse to talk to him.

He decided to leave his own clothes in his apartment before heading in the second floor, he needed to search Dallon’s apartment, well, he already knew where he lived. He left his laundry on a chair and he checked himself out in a mirror, smiling proudly. He grabbed the black panties and shivered. He could only imagine how pretty Dallon would look with the lacy thong on. The white ribbon made everything even cuter and Brendon couldn’t help smiling when he thought of it, a shiver of arousal ran down his spine when he pictured Dallon with them on, they would fit his pretty butt so nicely.

Brendon took the lift and held delicately the piece of cloth in his hands, he brushed the soft ribbon and smiled, holding it a bit tighter. The doors opened and he rushed out, he smiled at and old man and waved at him, he stepped quietly towards the apartment 2C and sighed, smiling. He cleared his throat and knocked gently, he licked his lips and rubbed his arms, waiting patiently.

In the meantime, Dallon was fussing around his apartment. He swore that he had brought his favorite pair of panties in the laundry and he clearly remembered putting them in a basket. He couldn’t lose it, he couldn’t let anyone find about his “secret”, it was too personal and he knew that he was an awful liar. He groaned in frustration and stomped his feet, stressed about the whole situation. He chewed his lower lip and sighed, of course something would go wrong, of fucking course, his life had never been easy for him. He should have known that he shouldn’t have washed his damn panties with the laundry service.

He had been searching in the whole apartment but he couldn’t find them, he had messed up the whole bedroom and the living room, then the hamper which was almost empty. Sure he still had other pairs but that one was his favorite, plus he didn’t want anyone to find it. He whined and threw his shoes on the opposite side of the room, he grumbled angrily and sighed, rolling his eyes and shaking his head, deciding to give up.

Someone knocked at his door and he sighed, he rubbed his face and moved slowly toward the door, he looked through the peephole and furrowed his eyebrows. Outside his apartment, there was the man that he used to see whenever he went to the laundry room. He froze and his eyes became wide, he panicked and stepped back, trying to breathe regularly. He needed to come up with a convincing lie, he couldn’t tell his secret to a damn stranger. He brushed his clothes and grabbed the doorknob, he opened the door and stared at the man in front of him.

“C-can I help you?” he asked biting his lower lip.

“I find this in the laundry, is it yours?” The man asked smiling, looking at him with warm eyes.

“I- uhm- I, yes. It’s my sister’s. Thank you.” Dallon said stuttering, blushing madly.

The man gave it to him and smiled. “I’m Brendon, by the way. I live below your apartment.”

“I’m Dallon.” He grabbed the panties and folded them carefully. “Thank you again.” He murmured trying to close the door.

“Wait!” Brendon said loudly. “Would you like to go out one day?” He asked slowly, feeling his tongue heavy in his mouth.

“Uhm sure. Would that be a date?” Dallon asked eyeing him.

“Do you want it to be?” Brendon asked with a smirk.

“Why not.” Dallon said shrugging. “You know where I live, see you.” He smiled and winked, closing the door.

Brendon stood there for few more seconds and then he smiled happily, he ran down the stairs and into his house, slamming the door and letting out a squeal. He was excites, he wanted to bounce around. He had gained the courage to ask Dallon out and he had said yes, which was great because he really liked him. And the fact that he had been a blushing mess when he had given him the panties, proved his theory. Brendon was going to enjoy his future date with Dallon.

Dallon, however, was pacing around his bedroom, he didn’t even know why he had said yes. That guy, Brendon, he was attractive of course, but he didn’t even know him. Perhaps he liked him a tiny bit but he was still embarrassed about the panties accident. He hadn’t had a boyfriend since the end of high-school, he didn’t even remembered the feeling of someone’s lips on his own, he didn’t remember the feel of having a warm body near his own. He genuinely liked him, he was beautiful and maybe Dallon could start over with him.


	2. Date

During that week Brendon had gone to Dallon’s apartment, he had knocked and asked him politely if he wanted to go out with him that Saturday. Dallon had said yes, he was excited and Brendon laughed when he saw him trying to stay compose and serious. However a small blush had betrayed him and his shaky voice had made everything even cuter. Brendon couldn’t help but ask himself if Dallon felt the same, if he liked him as much as he did.

Saturday arrived too soon, Brendon wasn’t that ready and he was still trying to figure out what he could wear or where he could bring Dallon. He wanted to surprise him and he didn’t want to have a typical “coffee date”. He didn’t know Dallon that well, he did know that he like panties but that wouldn’t help at all. He didn’t want to show him a boring place, he wanted to impress him because he knew that if Dallon didn’t like that date, Brendon would lose his chance with him.

At 4 p.m. he was outside his flat, he knocked twice and stepped back, he looked at his black jeans and at his white t-shirt. He cleared his throat and checked his face on the screen of his phone. The door opened quickly and Brendon’s head shot up, he looked at Dallon and smiled, he couldn’t help it. Dallon was wearing a loose black sweater with a pair of baby blue jeans, he was stunning and Brendon felt his stomach in his throat.

“I, you- are you ready to go?” He asked looking at him with a smile. Dallon nodded and closed the door, he took Brendon’s hand in his own and sighed. “I hope you’ll like the place.”

“What have you planned?” He asked curiously, letting Brendon drag him toward the lift.

“Do you like aquariums?” Brendon said stepping inside the elevator, Dallon stood right near him, nodding excitedly. “Good, because we’re going to Shark Reef.”

Dallon cheered quietly and squeezed his hand a little, he rested his other hand on his chest and looked at Brendon with a smile. He leaned in slowly and pressed a kiss on his cheek, murmuring a “thank you”. Brendon’s heart beat faster and he looked at him with a chuckle, he shrugged and grazed his knuckles, making Dallon look at his feet. They walked out of the lift and Dallon let Brendon take him to his car, they chatted a little and Brendon couldn’t let go of his hand, it was smooth and soft, warm.

Dallon was excited, Brendon could tell. He was all happy and giggly, he was starting out of the window and he was talking non-stop about all the animals they were going to see. He always wanted to go to an aquarium but because of college he couldn’t go. He was preparing his final project and that was taking a lot of time, he was pretty sure that he would die on that sculpture. Clay wasn’t that hard to work with but he was a perfectionist and every single detail needed to be flawless.

Brendon stopped in the parking lot and Dallon jumped out of the car, he waited for Brendon and then they headed inside. They argued about who was going to pay and Brendon won, making Dallon sigh and shake his head. He didn’t like when people paid for him but Brendon had forbidden him to pay and Dallon couldn’t really do much. Both of them were excited but Brendon could see a sparkle of joy in Dallon’s eyes, he was as excited as a child could be.

Dallon held Brendon’s hand again and he squeezed it, they walked down the corridor and then a blue world engulfed him. Dallon looked up and he saw few fish swimming above them, at their sides there were all kind of tropical fish and Brendon smiled when Dallon pointed a clown fish, his long fingers were almost shaking and Brendon looked up at him, happy to see that his idea had been appreciated.

“Brendon look! It’s a dolphin!” He said smiling once they changed room, Brendon looked at his left and moved closer to the wall made of glass. “I’ve never seen one.” Dallon said smiling, tilting his head a little.

Brendon smiled and laid a hand on the wall, Dallon did the same and shortly after a dolphin came close to them, bumping his nose right where Dallon had his hand. He smiled and looked proudly at him, Brendon chuckled and patted his back, making him blush a little. Brendon waited until Dallon decided to keep going and he let him ramble about what he liked, about all of those fish and “pretty things”. He was really excited, he was making Brendon’s heart race in his chest.

When they reached the area with piranhas, Dallon held a little tighter his hand and looked at him. Those fish were scary even when they had their mouths close, Brendon let Dallon explore but after few minutes they changed room again. This time they were in the sea turtles one, Dallon looked around and he pressed his nose on a wall, his eyes followed a turtle and Brendon stroked his knuckles, observing how excitedly he was staring at every single thing.

“Do you like this place?” He asked once Dallon decided to pull back from the wall.

“I do, thank you.” He said smiling, he looked at Brendon and licked his lips. “I like this place a lot actually.”

Brendon placed a hand on Dallon’s neck and stood on his tip toes, he kissed him quickly and Dallon kissed back, resting his own hands on Brendon’s back. They pulled back and Dallon smiled, Brendon held his hand again and let Dallon explore the other rooms, they chatted and kissed few more times, pressing their noses together and smiling madly. Brendon was enjoying himself and he was sure that Dallon loved it, he had never seen someone smile so much. They were almost glued together, Dallon was pressed on his side and he was holding his hand tightly.

When they finished the tour around the aquarium, Dallon pouted and sighed, almost sad that the date was ending. Brendon felt the same way but at least they lived in the same building, the could see each other almost every day and Brendon was positive, the date had gone well and he was already planning another one on a different place; Las Vegas was full of attractions that they could enjoy together.

“Have you had fun?” Brendon asked pressing a kiss on his hand.

“I have, it has been the best day of my life, thank you!” Dallon said smiling, he pulled Brendon closer and kissed him briefly, pressing gently his lips on Brendon’s. “I’ll pay next time.”

Brendon laughed and hummed, shaking his head. “Next time?” He asked smiling, looking at him. Dallon nodded and stared at him with a shy smile. “Alright, next time I’ll pay.”

Dallon smiled and pulled him closer again, he pressed a kiss on his cheek and rested his back on the seat, sighing. “We can hang out only during the weekend though, at least until I finish college. I hope it’s not a problem.” He said looking outside the window.

“Of course not.” He said pressing a kiss on his hand.

Brendon was proud of himself, he liked him and he enjoyed their date. Those small kisses had proved him that he their date had been amazing, Brendon couldn’t wait to see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PALS OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO SEE THE 1975 TOMORROW  
> Okay, sorry for that but I'm so fucking excited, and anxious but mostly excited!   
> I won't update tomorrow but I'll surely update this Friday.  
> Love you lots, pals!


	3. Binky

Dallon had invited Brendon over that Saturday, they were going to drink tea and eat biscuits while watching TV. He had tried to tidy up everything and he was pretty sure that the living room had never been more perfect. He had laid a blanket on the couch and he had placed two cups on the coffee table, he didn’t know what they would watch but he had plenty of movies that they could enjoy. He had also covered his sculpture with a plastic bag, pouring water on it to not make it dry since he didn’t have much time.

Brendon was about to come over, Dallon was staring at the door while chewing his bottom lip. He was a bit scared since he didn’t really know how to handle that kind of situation but he was hoping for the best that was the only thing that really mattered. He was still looking at the door when two soft knocks made him jolt on his feet. He gulped and ran a hand through his hair, he walked toward the door unsurely and opened it with his shaky hands.

He looked at Brendon and stepped aside, letting him in. Brendon smiled and put his hands around his face, dragging him down to kiss him gently. He winked when Dallon blushed and headed toward the living room, already familiar with Dallon’s apartment. He sat on the couch and shortly after Dallon joined him, he sat as close as possible to him and rested his head on Brendon’s shoulder. They kissed again few times, enjoying each other warmth and soft hands. Brendon pressed a hand on his back and Dallon smiled, snuggling closer and giving him the remote.

“How was your day?” Brendon asked examining Dallon’s movies. “Damn, you have a lot of Disney films.” He said smiling.

“It was good, I sculpted a bit.” He murmured with a sigh, closing his eyes with a yawn. “What about you?”

“Boring, it was fucking boring.” Dallon hummed and rested a hand on Brendon’s chest, looking sleepily at the TV. “Tangled? What is that?”

“You’ve never seen it?” Dallon murmured looking at him with an arched eyebrows, Brendon shook his head and chuckled. “Well, get ready to see the best movie ever.” He muttered pressing play.

Dallon laid completely on Brendon with his head on his lap and his legs on the couch. Brendon was massaging his scalp and shortly after Dallon started to doze off, his lips slightly parted and his hands on his stomach. Brendon smiled and kissed his forehead few times, his nose scrunched up and a whine left his lips, making Brendon chuckle. He looked around the living room from the couch, he examined everything with a smile and a baby blue thing on the windowsill caught his attention. Apparently Dallon really loved baby blue stuff.

Brendon wanted to discover what that thing was, he was a curious shit and he needed to know what Dallon liked. He couldn’t stand up since Dallon was sleeping on him and he didn’t want to wake him up, he could just hope for the best. Perhaps God existed, in fact Dallon changed position and Brendon stood up, he smiled and pecked his cheek with a smile. He stretched his legs and started to look around the living room with a smile, he walked quietly toward the windowsill and picked the blue thing up, sighing.

A baby blue binky. Brendon arched one of his eyebrows and sighed, shaking his head. Probably someone forgot that there, Brendon didn’t think of anything strange even if a constant feeling was starting to grow in the back of his mind. He placed it on the windowsill again and he licked his lips, he moved back onto the couch and Dallon glued himself on him, making Brendon’s heart beat fast.

When Tangled ended- and Brendon had to admit that it was great- Dallon woke up with a loud yawn and a whine. Brendon combed his hair a little and waited for him to open his eyes, he kissed his forehead and then his cheek, pressing his nose on his neck with a smile. Dallon looked at him and held his face with his hands, he kissed gently his lips and smiled, humming happily when he felt Brendon’s hands caress his jaw.

He kissed his forehead and smiled when Dallon stretched his arms with a groan, he looked around and sat up, eyeing the half empty mugs. He looked at Brendon and rubbed his eyes with a sigh, he stood up and looked at him with a smile. “Do you want something to drink or eat?” He asked grabbing the mugs.

“No thank you, I’m okay.” He said smiling.

Dallon nodded and headed into the kitchen, he left the mugs in the sink and then he walked back into the living room. His binky caught his attention and he cursed under his breath, he looked at Brendon and saw him look at his phone, he walked quickly toward the windowsill and shoved the pacifier in his pocket, sighing. He looked at Brendon and swallowed hard, his heart was beating so fast that he could hear it in his head.

“Tangled was good.” Brendon said putting his phone away.

“You liked it?” Dallon asked with a smile, chewing on his lower lip.

“It’s really good.” Brendon smile and stood up, he moved toward him and held his hands.

“What should we do now?” He asked smiling, looking at their hands with a small chuckle.

Brendon shrugged and pressed a kiss on his lips with a smile. “I don’t know.” He said eyeing the windowsill behind him. “Oh, yeah. I didn’t know you were a babysitter.”

“A what?” Dallon asked arching an eyebrow.

“A babysitter, there was that pacifier on the windowsill.”

Dallon went pale and looked at him, he opened and closed his mouth few times and then gulped. “O-oh, that.” He murmured.

Brendon smiled and kissed his cheek with a chuckle, he caressed his jaw and looked up at him, pressing another kiss on his neck. “You’re pretty.” He said happily, Dallon looked down and a small blush raised on his cheeks. Brendon thought for a second and then he let his mouth speak without even trying to stop it. “Really pretty, princess.”

Dallon’s head snapped up and he stared at Brendon with wide eyes, he parted his lips and his breath quickened a little. He gulped and looked at him with a shy smile, he swatted his hands away from his face and stepped back a little, sighing. Brendon laughed and pressed a kiss on his neck before patting his chest, feeling the binky in the pocket of his t-shirt. Dallon smiled and stretched his arms with a sigh before ruffling his hair yawning.

They talked a bit during the evening and they made out on the couch, Brendon was lying on the cushions and Dallon was on top of him, with his hands on his shoulders and his forehead pressed on Brendon’s. They stared at each other for few seconds and then Dallon giggled, pressing his nose in his neck. The pacifier was still in his pocket and one of Brendon’s hands was on it, his fingers were caressing gently his chest and Dallon was sleepily pressing kisses on his jaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pals oh my god, it was one of the best concert of my life. The 1975 never stop to surprise me. Anyway, here's the third chapter, I hope you've enjoyed this!


	4. Secret

Brendon spent the night there that Saturday, he slept in Dallon’s bed with him curled up on his chest, his head was pressed on his neck and his hands were gripping his t-shirt. Brendon looked at him and saw him with his thumb near his lips, he smiled and shook his head, kissing gently his head. That binky was still in his mind and he didn’t know why, he just knew that Dallon was hiding something from him, something important.

Dallon had left it on his nightstand and an idea made Brendon smile, he could have fun and mess around with his boyfriend, he was sure that Dallon wouldn’t mind. He reached for the pacifier and grabbed it, he looked down at him and stared at his parted lips. He examined the binky and he admitted to himself that it was a bit too big for a child. He arched one of his eyebrows and repressed every inappropriate thoughts, he couldn’t just assume things about Dallon.

He smiled and pressed his nose in his hair, kissing his forehead with a sigh. He moved slowly the binky towards his lips and held his breath, he pressed it in his mouth and pursed his lips, trying not to coo at the sight. It was funny, yeah it was, but it was adorable. What shocked Brendon was Dallon humming happily, he curled closer to Brendon and a soft sounds filled the room. Brendon stared down at him and his breath stopped in his throat, making him choke on his own spit.

Could Dallon be a little?

Brendon was a bit taken aback, he licked his lips and thought about the whole situation. Yeah, Dallon liked to wear panties but that didn’t mean a thing, he was also really cuddly and Brendon knew for sure that he used Johnson’s products in the shower, but that didn’t make him a little. There were lots of Disney movies and Brendon had seen crayons in a drawer of the kitchen, and even if Dallon was an artist, he was sure that he would use something better than Crayola for his school drawings.

If he thought about everything, he would say that yes, Dallon was a little, however he didn’t want to rush his opinion, he wanted to ask him first but at the same time he was scared to freak him out. Brendon had never really had a little, he knew how those relationship worked but he didn’t really know how to deal with a real little, especially with someone like Dallon. He was shy usually, he didn’t want to imagine how he would be in his headspace. Actually, he did want to know how he was, he did want to know what he liked to do when he was little.

He pressed a kiss on his forehead and Dallon opened his eyes slowly, whining and hiding his face in the crook of his neck. He kept sucking on his pacifier but as soon as he realized it his head snapped up, his eyes were blown and Brendon couldn’t help but stare at those beautiful grey-blue puddles that his eyes were. He lift his hand slowly and placed it on his cheek, Dallon let the binky fall out of his mouth and he looked at Brendon, speechless and embarrassed.

“Good morning.” Brendon murmured with a smile, caressing his cheek with the tips of his fingers. “Is everything okay?”

“’m good.” Dallon muttered looking down. “Why have you put that in my mouth?” He asked with a sigh.

“I thought that you would appreciate it.” He said petting his hair, combing it with his fingers. “And you did, didn’t you prince?” Brendon knew that using that pet name Dallon would literally melt. In fact he nodded and his cheeks became pink, Brendon smiled and brushed his hair. “So, can I ask something?” He asked smiling.

“Sure.” Dallon said shifting a bit uncomfortably.

“Are you a little, Dal?” Brendon said cautiously, taking a deep breath.

Dallon stared at him with wide eyes and his heart beat faster, he was trying to maintain his nerves under control but he couldn’t look at Brendon in that moment. He nodded silently and chewed on his lower lip, he didn’t know what to say and he was ashamed, no one knew about his secret and the fact that Brendon had found it out on his own made him shiver. He didn’t know if he was glad about or if he was pissed, he didn’t know how he felt but he just knew that his stomach was all bubbly and it was aching a little.

“Do you have a caregiver, Dal?” He asked holding his hands with a smile, Dallon shook his head and licked his lips. “Do you need one?” He said pressing a kiss on his knuckles, Dallon shrugged and sighed. “You’re an independent boy, aren’t you?” He said smiling.

“I’m used to take care of myself.” He murmured looking at his own hands, “It’s no big deal.”

Brendon hummed and kissed his hands again. “Would you like to have a Daddy, Dallon? Because I could be yours and I’d love it.” He said pressing a kiss on his wrist, making him shudder.

“I-I, are you serious?” He muttered unsurely.

“More than serious. I have never had a little but I promise you that I will try my best.” Brendon smiled and kissed his hands, stroking his palms.

“’ve never had a caregiver.” Dallon said shyly.

“If you let me, I’ll be your first Daddy.” Brendon stroked his hands and smiled.

Dallon blushed and nodded. “Yes, I’d like that.” He murmured squeezing Brendon’s hands gently, feeling his palms a little sweaty.

Brendon cheered quietly and placed his hands on his hips, he leant on and kissed him gently, just a soft peck on those thin lips. Dallon smiled and threw his arms around his shoulders, he moved closer to him and yawned a little, sighing. Brendon petted his back and rubbed his scalp a little, he pressed a kiss on his forehead and smiled at him.

“Do you feel little, honey?” he asked kissing his cheek with a smile. Dallon hummed and stirred in his arms with a sigh. “Are you sleepy?” Dallon hummed again and closed his eyes with a yawn. “We can sleep a bit more.” He said holding him closer and lying down. He grabbed the pacifier and gave it to Dallon, he smiled at him and pressed a kiss on his forehead, making him giggle around the binky.

Dallon was still a bit surprised by the situation but he didn’t want to stress about it, he was glad that Brendon was there and that he understood his needs. He would never imagine that Brendon was a Daddy, however he had been proved wrong and liked to think about Brendon as his Daddy, that was a nice feeling and he wasn’t used to it. He didn’t know what having a Daddy meant, but he wanted to discover it and he wanted to know what being taken care of meant.

He looked up at Brendon and then settled his head on his chest, he yawned around the binky and nuzzled his neck with a giggle. He stretched his arms and sucked a little harder on his pacifier, he felt Brendon’s hand in his hair and after few second he fell asleep, he was in awe and he was so relaxed that he didn’t even feel Brendon’s lips on his forehead. Brendon held him tight and Dallon curled up in his arms, tangling their legs together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi pals, welcome to another chapter.   
> I hope you've enjoyed this, see you tomorrow


	5. Rules

After breakfast, which was a bowl of Lucky Charms and a plate of waffles, Brendon had managed to convince Dallon that they needed rules and that they couldn’t skip that step. It hadn’t been easy but he had succeeded and after few minutes of cuddles on the couch they were sitting at the table in the kitchen. Brendon was writing down his rules while Dallon was doing the same in a messy way, scribbling all over the paper with a pout. He didn’t really like to have rules but he knew that he needed them.

“Do you want me to read mine?” Brendon asked once he finished his list. Dallon nodded and looked at him. “One, Dallon must tell me the truth about everything, and by “everything” I mean every single thing, no exceptions. Two, if you’re sad you have to tell me because my baby can’t be sad. Three, drink a lot of water, that’s really important honey.” Dallon nodded and smiled. “Four, no sweets past six o’clock. Five, no curses when you’re little. Six, TV is allowed when I say so, I think that four hours should be enough during weekdays. Seven, safe words. Eight, you can touch yourself whenever you feel like it. Nine, bedtime is at ten o’clock. Ten, remember that I’m always here for you, you’ll never be alone.”

Dallon looked at him and kissed his cheek. “Can I read you mine now?” He said with a small smile, Brendon nodded and smiled. “One, take care of me when I’m little. Two, don’t judge me, and I mean it. Three, no means no, for me and for you. Four, bedtime stories are a must, even when I’m not little. Five, hugs and kisses are always welcome, they make me feel safe. Six, never take away what makes me comfortable. Seven, if you’re sad you should talk to me because I can help.”

Brendon smiled and kissed his head with a sigh. “Punishments will be: spanking, no TV, scolding and the naughty corner.” Dallon hummed and looked at him with a smile. “Do you agree with everything?” Dallon nodded quickly.

“Use your words.”

“Yes, I agree.”

“Good boy.” A blush raised on Dallon’s cheeks and Brendon smiled. “Do you like when I praise you, baby?”

“I do.”

“Good, good.” He said rubbing his back a little. “With the second rule, what do you mean?” He asked curiously.

“I, well, you don’t know few things and you’ll find them out in the future.” He mumbled moving into his lap. “’m too little to talk about those things.” He murmured hiding his face in Brendon’s neck.

Brendon nodded and kissed his head with a small smile. He rocked him back and forth a little before tickling his side with a laugh, seeing him squirm and giggle loudly. “Listen here, mister, you have to finish your sculpture.”

Dallon whined and kicked his legs a little with a pout, he shook his head and looked at him with a sigh. “Don’ feel like doing it.” He mumbled with a sigh.

“You have your final exam at the end of this month, love.” Brendon said rubbing his back a little, pressing a kiss on his lips sighing. “I know that you really don’t want to finish it today but you have to.” Dallon whined and pressed his head in his neck.

Brendon spent the afternoon browsing on the internet while Dallon was finishing his sculpture. He had decided to buy him few little items. He didn’t know if he had everything he needed but, since he was his caregiver, he wanted to be sure to have everything he might need. He bought him few stuffed animals and a new binky, he added a onesie in the cart and then he paid, changing website. In this one he bought him few coloring books and whatever a Tumblr page suggested. He didn’t really know what he liked so he tried to buy cute things. He also bought him a new pair of panties but he would save if for a special occasion.

He looked up from his laptop and saw Dallon struggle with a piece of clay, he was modelling it with a pout and Brendon stood up with a sigh. He walked toward him and laid a hand on his back, he looked at the sculpture and hummed, rubbing his shoulders gently. Dallon smiled at him and pressed a small piece of clay on his forehead, Brendon rolled his eyes and laughed. He kissed his shoulder and Dallon went back to work, he smoothed the fresh clay with his hands and sighed, whining quietly.

Brendon laid his head on his back and hugged him from behind, Dallon smiled and pressed his nose on his neck, smiling happily. He pressed a kiss on his back and closed his eyes, Dallon pressed a kiss on his hands and kept working on his sculpture, trying to finish it. He was tired of having his afternoons busy because of that damn thing. He had almost finished it but he didn’t know how much time it would take but he wanted to finish it that day.

Few more hours passed and Brendon decided to make dinner for the two of them. He would spend the night there and then he would leave early in the morning, he had to go to work until noon and Dallon had classes. He was determined to keep in contact with him during the day but he also knew that Dallon would probably shut his phone down because he was a “good kid”. Brendon didn’t really mind but at the same time he wanted to check on him periodically because he wanted to be a good caregiver for Dallon.

“I’m done!” the little said excited, looking at Brendon with a smile. His face, arms and hands were all dirty and Brendon couldn’t help but laugh. “What are you cooking?”

“I’m making salad and scrambled eggs, is it okay?” He asked with a smile, Dallon hummed and nodded, trying to take a cherry tomato from the counter but Brendon swatted his hand away. “Go wash your hands, arms and face sweetheart, you’re all dirty.” He said with a smile.

“’kay.” He mumbled with a pout.

Brendon smiled and kissed his lips with a smile. Dallon nodded and headed into the bathroom grumbling. Brendon looked at him and shook his head with a giggle. He kept cooking and after ten minutes Dallon came back, Brendon filled his plate with the food and then he thought about his own. He kissed his head and Dallon thanked him with a kiss on his jaw, he smiled a little and stretched his arms before waiting for Brendon to sit down.

They ate and talked and Dallon ended up in Brendon’s lap, he had already finished his meal and now he was just waiting for Brendon to be done. He played with his fingers and kissed his cheek with a small smile. He was happy to be with Brendon and he was happy about his damn sculpture, he could finally relax and now he just had to study a little before his final exam. He was about to graduate and he couldn’t wait to find a job, he would probably end up teaching Art History or something.

Dallon looked at Brendon with shy eyes and he pressed his head on his shoulder, Brendon rubbed his back and kissed his head, holding him close with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pals, hi! I finally made an Instagram, there's actually just one picture but I'll work on posting more and more. It's dedicated to Dallon, Brendon and Brallon. If you want to check it out the username is aexthetic.brallon  
> I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, see you tomorrow!


	6. Surprise

Two weeks passed quickly and Dallon was going to graduate that day. He was anxious and a bit scared since his parents were going to meet Brendon. They had always been positive about him being bisexual and they had supported him when he had told them that he had a boyfriend. They didn’t actually know what kind of relationship they had but that wasn’t important, they didn’t have to know everything about his life. They didn’t know that Brendon was twenty-eight, though, it wasn’t that big of a deal because, c’mon, four years aren’t that much, but Dallon was still anxious about the whole situation. 

He couldn’t spot Brendon in the crowd and that wasn’t making him calm at all. He was chewing on his nails, he had gotten his master degree without problems and his last exam had been flawless, Brendon had really been proud of him. To celebrate that last exam they had gone out on a date, Dallon had dragged him in an ice-cream parlor after the dinner because, face it, having Brendon baby-talking to him had made him regress a tiny bit. 

That morning Brendon had told him that he had a surprise for him, he would give it to him that afternoon after the fancy lunch with his parents. Dallon wasn’t exactly rich and neither was Brendon, but they liked to go out sometimes and Brendon knew fancy yet cheap places. Dallon didn’t really like to be spoilt but he accepted whatever Brendon decided to give him. A week ago a pack had been delivered to his apartment and he had torn up a little. 

Brendon bought him lots of stuff, he had just a stuffed bear and now he had three. Brendon had bought him binkies as well and an onesie, a baby blue one and Dallon fucking loved it. Brendon had bought him three coloring books- three, and all filled with pretty pictures, he also put in the box a new sweater and an oversize t-shirt with “prince” written on it. Dallon liked it a lot. He looked so good in that mint t-shirt and he liked to wear it whenever it was possible.

Luckily enough the ceremony was fast and Dallon was free after four longs hours. Brendon texted him saying that he was waiting for him in the area in front of the building, he ran out and looked around with trembling hands, sweating and shaking nervously. He saw Brendon’s hair and he sprinted toward him with a big smile, his parents weren’t with him and he threw himself in his arms. He looked at him and kissed him gently, Brendon patted his head a little and kissed him again, resting his hands on his hips. 

“I’m really proud, baby boy.” Brendon murmured on his lips.

“You can’t make me feel little, not now.” Dallon said hiding his face in Brendon’s neck with a smile. “Thank you for coming.” 

“I’d never miss it.” Brendon smiled and twirled him around, Dallon was taller than him sure, but he was really light and he could lift him without problems. “We should search your parents.” He said pressing a kiss on his cheek.

Dallon nodded and sighed quietly. “Let’s go then.” He murmured holding Brendon’s hand. 

They walked toward the parking lot and Dallon spotted his parents near his car. He was still anxious but being able to squeeze Brendon’s hands was keeping relaxed. He kissed his cheek and then he called his parents, waving with a tight smile on his face. As soon as they saw him, Dallon disappeared in his mom’s arms, his dad looked at him and then at Brendon, his eyes were as bright as Dallon’s and Brendon smiled, shaking his hand and introducing himself politely. He did the same with Dallon’s mom and then they went to the restaurant. 

The lunch went by pretty easily, Brendon talked about him and he answered every single question with a smile on his face. He was holding Dallon’s hand under the table and shortly after his hand ended up on his thigh, making Dallon shiver and blush a little. Dallon’s mother was gentle, her voice was a bit high but lovable, Dallon’s dad was serious and he was in awe because his eyes were the same as Dallon’s. He was a bit tired since the adrenaline had left his body, however he still had a surprise for Dallon and he couldn’t let him down, his little boy had worked hard for it. 

He was sure that Dallon would enjoy his surprise. Brendon had bought him a pair of panties and he wanted to give it to him that day. It was a blue thong with a lace embroidered on the hem. It was really pretty and Brendon was sure that Dallon would like it, at least he hoped so. He didn’t really knew his taste about panties but he would learn it. Dallon had never told him that he liked panties and Brendon wanted to surprise him. 

After three hours Dallon’s parents went to their hotel, they would stay in town for few days and Dallon was really happy about it, Brendon could tell that he had missed his parents a lot. As soon as they were in Brendon’s apartment, Dallon glued himself on him, he ran his hands all over his body and Brendon was a bit taken aback, they had made out in that month, of course, they shared few heated moments as well but he was still surprised. 

Dallon sneaked his hands down his shirt and bit his lip with a low moan, pressing his forehead on Brendon’s. “You had surprise for me?” He asked curiously, pressing his lips on Brendon’s jaw gently. 

“You didn’t forget, did you?” Brendon smiled and held his hips firmly, Dallon shook his head and pulled back a little, adjusting himself on his lap. “Alright then, will you let me go and grab it?” He said kissing his nose. 

Dallon hummed and slid off of him, he sat on the bed and looked at him with blown eyes. He stared at Brendon’s back and he chewed on his lower lip, he poked Brendon’s ass with his toes and laughed when he squealed and swatted his feet away, keeping a small red box in his hands. He moved back on the bed and sat near Dallon, he pushed the box in his hands and smiled happily, observing Dallon’s reaction. 

Dallon opened the box with a small smile, he removed the thin layer of white paper and stared at the new pair of panties, then at Brendon with his lips parted. He lifted the panties gently and ran his fingers on the soft cloth and on the lace, he smiled a little and laid the pair on the bed in front of them. He looked up at Brendon and leant on to kiss his lips gently, a small blush made his cheeks pink and Brendon brushed it with his thumbs. 

“Thank you. How- how did you know?” Dallon murmured.

“Honey, you don’t have a sister.” He said kissing his nose with a smile. “I knew that you like panties, and it’s nothing to be ashamed about.” He smiled and pressed a small peck on his jaw. “Go try them on, c’mon.” 

Dallon smiled and hugged him tightly, hiding his nose in his neck with a chuckle. “You’re the best.” He said standing up, rushing to remove his clothes with a smile. Shamelessly, he undressed in front of Brendon and he put on his new pair of underwear, checking himself in a mirror with a smile. “Thank you.” He murmured adjusting the lace on his butt. 

Brendon smiled and held Dallon’s hand, he dragged him down and kissed him with a smile, feeling Dallon chuckle on his lips. Brendon swore that was the best feeling ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi pals, welcome to another chapter!  
> I hope you're having a nice day.  
> If you want to contact me/ idk mate you can find me on Instagram: aexthetic.dallon


	7. Praise

The next morning Brendon woke up with Dallon curled on top of him, he had his head hidden in his neck and a soft sucking sound was filling Brendon’s ears. He liked how he was feeling and he spent few minutes cuddling him, combing his messy hair and looking at his smooth face. He had a bit of a stubble and Brendon ran a finger on it, smiling when Dallon scrunched up his nose and whined. He let him alone and kissed his cheek, deciding to make breakfast for the two of them. He didn’t have to work that day and he wanted to take care of his little, to make him feel appreciated.

He grabbed the pan and started to make French toast, he laid the table and placed a sippy cup in front of Dallon’s plate, he filled it with ACE juice and then he put two toasts in the plate. He made bacon as well because they wouldn’t be able to have lunch that day, they were going out and they wouldn’t have time to stop and have lunch. Thus he made bacon and scrambled eggs, Dallon would surely like it. Brendon prepared a small backpack and he put there few little items and snacks, he wanted to be ready for every kind of situation.

Once everything had been settled down, he washed his hands and walked into his bedroom, seeing Dallon curled under the blanket with his face pressed in the pillow. Brendon sat down near him and pressed a kiss on his head, he stroked his back and his shoulders, murmuring his name gently. Dallon stirred a little and whined, he tugged the blanket above his head and blinked his eyes open, he yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

“Good morning.” Brendon said kissing his nose.

“Morning, Daddy.” Dallon whispered staring at him with a small yawn.

“I made breakfast.” He petted his hair and smiled at him when Dallon looked at him with wide eyes. “Let’s go, I bet that you’re hungry.”

“Uppies?” Dallon murmured with a yawn.

Brendon smiled and scooped him up. It was a bit hilarious, Dallon was tall and tough while Brendon was short and not that tough, but Dallon was easy to pick up and Brendon held him securely on his hip, making him bounce a little with a smile. He placed him on his seat and kissed his forehead, he sat near him and petted his hair a little before cutting his food in small pieces. Dallon looked at him and yawned quietly, rubbing his eyes and taking a forkful of bacon.

They ate and Brendon kissed his head before starting to wash his plate. He finished to eat before Dallon and he washed what was in the sink with a smile, he asked Dallon few things and chuckled when he started to rambled about his stuff excitedly. Brendon listened to him and hummed few times, he could tell that Dallon wasn’t even paying attention to what he was doing since he dirtied his cheeks with a stripe of bacon.

He sighed and grabbed a tissue from the counter, he held Dallon’s chin between his fingers and the little went quiet, Brendon wiped the oil from his cheek and smiled at him before grabbing the empty plate. He waited until Dallon finished his ACE juice and then he took the sippy cup, he washed it quickly and, while cleaning the counter, he asked Dallon to pick a coloring book and his crayons. Brendon wasn’t really in the mood to go out but they needed to buy groceries since they were going to have dinner with Dallon’s parents that day.

“Are you ready?” Brendon asked rubbing his back with a smile, Dallon nodded and closed the backpack. “Alright then, let’s go get dressed.”

“Is your grey t-shirt clean?” He asked with a yawn, stretching his arms. “I want to wear it.” He mumbled sitting on the bed.

“I think so, let me check my wardrobe.” Brendon kissed his head and stroked his cheek before opening his closet with a sigh. He shuffled through his clothes and picked the t-shirt that Dallon wanted. “There, you can keep it.” He said smiling, Brendon wore that t-shirt as a pajama since it was too big for him.

“No, ‘s better if you keep it because it smells like you.” Dallon mumbled removing his pajama and putting on the t-shirt. “Where’s my jeans?” He murmured looking around the room with bored eyes.

Brendon smiled and picked his jeans from the ground, Dallon kicked his feet a little and smiled at him. Brendon rolled his eyes and chuckled, he pulled on his pants and pressed a kiss on his hands. Dallon stood up and checked himself in the mirror, smiling and humming, Brendon patted playfully his butt and Dallon swatted his hand away. They looked at each other for few seconds and Brendon leant on to kiss him gently.

“You’re always a good boy, Dal.” Brendon said kissing his cheek.

“Stop.” Dallon giggled and turned his head toward the door.

“Oh you love to be praised, that’s cute.” Brendon smiled and dragged him on the bed, making him sit on his lap. “That’s good, you know, my little boy needs to be praised because he’s always so polite.” Brendon said poking his hip with a smile. “You’re really good, baby.”

“Stop.” Dallon whined hiding his face in the crook of his neck. “You’re mean.”

“How, baby? I’m just praising you.” He murmured kissing his lips. “You’re really good and you’re really beautiful, have I told you this today?” He asked smiling, Dallon shook his head and pressed his head in his neck. “Then I must tell you that you look stunning, with this messy hair.” He said running a hand through his hair with a smile, making Dallon blush a little. “Look at those pink cheeks, they’re adorable.”

“I hate you.” Dallon mumbled in his neck, squealing when Brendon pinched his hip lightly. “Stop!”

Brendon laughed and tickled his hips with a smile, pressing a kiss on his neck. Dallon squealed again and kicked his feet a little, he turned his face toward Brendon’s neck and squeaked, giggling happily. He kissed his forehead and pulled him closer, Dallon rested his chin on his shoulder and looked at him smiling, poking his stomach with a dumb smile on his face. He nuzzled his neck and rested his cheek on his collarbone, smiling happily when Brendon peppered his face with small kisses.

“Why, why are you praising me?” He mumbled hiding his nose in his neck.

“Because you’re a good boy.” Brendon whispered with his cheek pressed on his head. “My good boy.”

Dallon giggled and snuggled close to him. “Can we stay at home?”

“No prince, we have to go.” Dallon whined and looked up at him with a pout. “I know bee, I know, but aren’t you happy to stay with your parents a little?” Dallon shook his head and hugged Brendon tightly, making him smile and kiss his hair. “I promise that this weekend we’ll stay together.”

Dallon cheered and kissed his lips innocently. After all, all he wanted was to be with Brendon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi pals, how is your day going? Surely better than mine ugh.  
> Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.  
> See you tomorrow


	8. Weekend

Brendon had organized everything for that weekend, he had planned every small detail and he was sure that Dallon would love it, little or not. He was happy because he had bought Dallon a new t-shirt and he would use it to catch Dallon’s attention. When Dallon was little he wouldn’t focus on anything, he would just spend his time playing and coloring and babbling about nothing. Brendon loved to hear him giggle happily about his “little things”, he was a sweetheart and Brendon laughed whenever Dallon struggled to pronounce few words and the letter “R”. He had an adorable lisp and he used it on purpose when he wanted something badly, even when he was a big boy.

Dallon knocked at his door twice and Brendon opened it immediately, he hugged his little tight and Dallon chuckled, hiding his nose in Brendon’s hair. They looked at each other and Dallon leant down to kiss him softly, Brendon held his hips gently and dragged him inside. Dallon squirmed a little and giggled when Brendon poked his hip with a smile, making him sit on the couch.

“So, I planned something for us.”

“Wha’s that?” he mumbled rubbing his eyes.

“You’ll see.”

“I wanna see it now.” Dallon whined, making Brendon laugh and kiss his head.

“You have to wait for an hour, dear.” Brendon stroked his back and smiled. “Do you want to play?” Dallon nodded excitedly. “What should we do?” Brendon asked kissing his cheek and rubbing his back a little.

“Wan’ to watch movies an’ play with your phone.” Dallon mumbled crawling closer to Brendon, resting his head on his shoulder. “And I want my s’prise.”

“We just have to wait a bit more, baby.” Brendon said patting his head a little, kissing his cheek and looking at Dallon unlock his phone and search his favorite game. “What do you think it is?” He asked stroking his hip with a smile.

“Slime!” Dallon said happily, looking up from his phone. “I wanted it last week, you said “maybe” so you bought it for me.”

Brendon sighed and smiled. “For the tenth time, we’re not buying slime baby.”

“But I want it.” Dallon murmured with a pout.

“It’s useless and you’ll get tired of it in less than a day.” Dallon grumbled and looked up at him, making Brendon smile. “C’mon, try again.”

“Ice cream?” He mumbled with a small pout. “You rarely let me eat it.”

“You eat it almost every day.” Brendon said with a small sigh, pressing a kiss on his forehead. “It’s far from it.”

“Pretty clothes?” Brendon shook his head and Dallon whined. “Tell me.” He mumbled kicking his feet a little.

“It’s something that you will really like.” He smiled and Dallon hid his face in his neck. “We’re going somewhere.” He said smiling.

“Why?”

“Because we’re going to get your surprise.” Brendon said kissing his cheek. “Let’s go.”

“Now?”

“Now, our cab is waiting for us.”

The car ride was fast, Dallon babbled about everything that was in his mind and Brendon listened to him, he kissed his forehead and held him close, smiling and humming in agreement. Dallon was excited and he wanted to see what Brendon had planned. He hoped to see some amazing places but he couldn’t actually ask him again, Brendon would never answer him. He hoped to go to a Zoo or to visit another aquarium, or some cool places in Vegas. He was really excited.

Brendon paid the cab and Dallon held his hand tightly, he looked at him and kissed his head, Dallon laughed and squeezed his hand a little. Brendon cleared his throat and started to walk on the pavement, Dallon was right behind him and he was looking at everything with a huge smile. He had been countless of times downtown but every time it was better than previous one. There were thousands of things that he wanted to say but he had never had time, and he didn’t really want to go around the town alone.

“Look, there is a Pirates Of Caribbean’s spectacle!” Dallon said excited, smiling at Brendon. “Can we go there, please?”

“No pumpkin, I’ve planned something else for us, but we can go there another day.” Dallon frowned but shrugged as soon as he saw The High Roller at The LINQ.

“A-are we going there?” He stuttered excited.

“Yeah, do you like it?” Dallon nodded and squealed quietly, making Brendon smile and chuckle. “Let’s go then.”

After few minutes of queuing they sat on their seat in the cabin. Dallon scooted closer to Brendon and he looked outside with a smile. He kissed his cheek and threw his arms around his neck, giggling when Brendon ruffled his hair, keeping him close and rubbing his arms a little. They stared at each other for few seconds and Dallon kissed Brendon happily, pressing his hands on his chest. Brendon rubbed his hair a little and smiled, kissing him back and cupping his cheeks with a giggle, making Dallon chuckle on his lips.

Dallon spent the whole ride looking outside, he was curled near him and he was squeezing his hand gently, giggling and staring at the city. He had squealed when they had been above the city, all the lights made Las Vegas a beautiful place and Dallon had tried hard to not sink even more in his headspace. He had loved that surprise, he had loved it and he couldn’t thank Brendon enough for that date.

“Thank you Daddy.” He murmured kissing him again, resting his head on his shoulder.

Brendon smiled and kissed his forehead, he rubbed his arms and pressed a small kiss on his cheek. “I’m happy you like this.” Brendon whispered in his hair. “I have another surprise for you at home.”

“What is it?” He asked rubbing his eyes with a small yawn.

“Me.” Brendon said chuckling.

Dallon laughed in his neck and curled closer with a small yawn. Brendon rubbed his back and rested his head on top of his, smiling and holding him close.


	9. Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter is just smut

Dallon that day was a bit edgy, he had needs but Brendon wasn’t at home yet. He was still at work and Dallon was so tempted to send him a naughty picture but he knew that he would be in big troubles. He looked at his door and chewed his lower lip, he could always go and pick something that he could use with Brendon, he was sure that he wouldn’t mind to see him without clothes on, but at the same time he wasn’t so sure about that.

Dallon sighed and looked at the door, he puckered his lips a little and stood up, he swallowed hard and started to pace around the room. He checked his phone few times and headed into the bedroom, he opened the wardrobe and looked through the drawers. He chewed his lower lip and tapped his fingers on his thighs, sighing and humming quietly. He was nervous and he didn’t know what to do while waiting for Brendon.

He grabbed a pair of briefs and looked around with a sigh. He undressed quickly and folded his clothes carefully, not wanting to ruin his shirt. He closed the closet and walked into the bathroom, he needed to spend his time somehow and a shower seemed good. He adjusted the water temperature and stretched his limbs with a sigh. He checked himself in the mirror and sighed, humming a little. His face was still smooth and soft, he put the razor down and smiled, stepping inside the shower. He didn’t close the thin door and he grabbed the shampoo, humming a little melody.

Brendon got home an hour later, he had had a hell of a day and he just wanted to see Dallon, kiss him and have an enjoyable night with him. He had had dinner and he had bought something for Dallon as well, he wasn’t in the mood for cooking and he was sure that Dallon would love steak and peas. He left the plastic bag in the kitchen and called his boyfriend’s name, hearing a small noise from the bedroom. He smirked and let his jacket fall on a chair, he kicked his shoes off and smiled happily, opening the door with a grin.

“Hi.” Dallon purred from under the blanket, looking at him with a grin.

Brendon chuckled and removed his socks with a smile, sitting down on the bed. “Hey, I’ve bought dinner for you.” He said placing a hand on Dallon’s chest, caressing it gently.

“I’m not really hungry, you know.” He murmured dragging Brendon down, he struggled with the blanket and Brendon straddled him with a smirk. “I missed you.” He whispered running a finger down his chest, he grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and tugged it slowly, Brendon lifted his arms and Dallon undressed him quickly, leaving only his briefs on. “Missed this.” He mumbled sucking a small hickey on his neck.

Brendon tilted his head and closed his eyes, humming quietly. “I missed you, too.” He whispered curling his fingers in his hair and tugging gently, making Dallon moan on his collarbone. “Lie down, hands down. Don’t even try to move them, understood?” Dallon nodded and closed his eyes. “Use your words.”

“Yes, sir.” He murmured, his voice trembled a little.

“Good boy.” Brendon whispered in his ear, sucking gently his earlobe. “You put a nice pair of panties on?”

“Yes, yes I did.” Dallon stuttered feeling Brendon’s hands run down his body, touching every inch of his chest, teasing his nipples and making him whine quietly. “Please…”

Brendon smirked and lowered his head, he kissed his neck and his collarbones, his chest and his stomach, seeing Dallon’s hands twitch and curl into the sheet. He bit gently his neck and smiled when Dallon bucked his hips up, whining and curling his toes, Brendon kissed him and shoved a hand inside his panties, palming him gently with a smirk. Dallon looked at him with blown eyes and red lips, his forehead was sweaty and he was breathing hard and fast. Brendon seemed to enjoy how flustered he was, how needy and desperate he was acting.

Brendon looked at his panty, it was a hiphugger pair, a nice summit grey color with celestial blue lace trims. He hummed and winked at him, pressing his thumb on his hipbone, Dallon shuddered and closed his eyes, he moaned quietly and Brendon smiled, catching the waistband of his panties and lowering it a little, there was a dark stain near the hem of the panties and Brendon smirked, kissing his neck with a smile.

“Maybe, maybe I’ll leave your underwear on, you look so good in it.” Brendon whispered on his neck. “And your ass is superb in this soft cloth, isn’t it?” he slapped gently his thigh and Dallon tilted his head, whining. “Turn around.” He whispered, licking his earlobe.

He got up and let Dallon roll on his stomach and he undressed himself completely, kicking his boxers in a corner of the room. He climbed back into the bed and sat on Dallon’s thighs, pressing his naked crotch on his ass, grinding slowly. He licked his lips and kissed his shoulder blades, biting gently and grazing his teeth down his spine. Dallon shuddered and pressed his head on the mattress, his thighs quivered and Brendon kissed his neck, chuckling.

“You have a really nice ass, you know.” He whispered in his hear, spanking it quickly and pressing his length on his butt.

“Stop teasing.” Dallon stuttered feeling a tremor run down his spine.

Brendon yanked his hair back and bit his neck. “Now, now, behave.” He murmured and nuzzled his jaw, smiling.

Dallon went quiet and looked at the wall with a small sigh. Brendon smiled and shifted his panties a little, he looked at his ass and smiled, grabbing his left ass-cheek with a smirk, squeezing it and massaging the soft skin gently. Brendon kissed his lower back and bit his ass-cheek, making Dallon yelp in surprise. Brendon knew how far he could go, he knew what Dallon liked and disliked, he knew how to make his boy feel good.

He rubbed the mark of his teeth on his ass and opened the drawer of his nightstand with his other hand, grabbing the lube. He smiled and kissed his neck a couple of times, opening the lube and stopping his hand just above Dallon’s ass, asking for consent silently. He nodded and looked at him with a small smile, he kissed him and Brendon poured a bit of lube on his fingers, he coated Dallon’s arsehole as well and he felt the boy shudder under him.

He slipped the index inside him and Dallon grunted, he adjusted himself under Brendon and lifted his ass a little, ending up with his ass in the air and his waist on the mattress, his face squished on the soft sheet and his knees bended. The panties were still on and Brendon was spreading his ass-cheeks with a hand while fingering him. After Dallon started to pant he added a second one, his breath itched a little and he tightened around those fingers, his breath was still heavy.

Brendon kissed his back and thrust his fingers deeper, curling them a little with a smile. Dallon moaned loudly and dig his nails in the sheet under him, his head shot up and he looked at wall with blurry eyes, his dick twitched in his underwear and Brendon smiled, palming him through the cloth. Dallon whined and pressed his head on the mattress, his thighs shuddered again and his toes curled on their own, he was already a panting mess and Brendon hadn’t even done much. However his hands, his fingers, his smell, his lips and his touch were enough to send him in heaven.

Brendon added a third finger and kept stimulating his prostate, stretching him out carefully, spreading his fingers inside him while pumping his own cock slowly, hard as a rock with pre-come all over his tip. When Dallon moaned his name and thrust back, quickly and messily, Brendon slipped his fingers out of him, he pushed his panties away a little bit more and he pressed a quick kiss on the back of his head.

“Are you ready, baby?” He asked gently, rubbing his ass-cheeks.

“Y-yes, yes I am.” He murmured closing his eyes.

Brendon pushed the tip of his shaft inside him and his breath quickened a little, Dallon was still tight and he couldn’t help but moan quietly his name, pressing another inch or two inside him. Dallon gritted his teeth and let out a low groan, he tried to stay still, to let Brendon take care of him but he could help his little moans and groans, his hips pushed back toward Brendon and, even if Brendon tightened his grip on his hips, he took his whole length inside him.

“Sit on my thighs.” Brendon panted in his hear, dragging him down on him. He sat on his heels and let Dallon adjust on him, he gripped tightly his hips and Dallon moaned loudly, letting his head fall back. “You’re doing so good, baby, so good.” He murmured in his ear, thrusting slowly and hitting immediately his prostate, making yelp and almost cry out.

“Fuck! Fuck, Bren…” he whined and screwed his eyes shut, moaning lowly.

“Are you already close, Dallon?” Brendon whispered in his ear, panting directly on his lobe. “Tell Daddy, are you close?” He asked biting his shoulder, letting Dallon fuck himself.

“Y-yes, yes I am…” bouncing up and down slowly, moaning with his eyes closed.

Brendon smiled and pressed a kiss on his neck, he started to palm him through his briefs and Dallon moaned loudly, his thighs shuddered and Brendon started to stroke him slowly, pressing his thumb on the tip of his cock. The cloth of the panties was soaked with pre-come and Brendon grinned, pressing his nose in his neck and biting gently. Dallon stuttered his name and he shivered and whimpered under his hands.

“Can I come?” He panted gulping and feeling his knees weak. “Please Daddy, please.” He moaned looking at him with begging eyes.

“Yeah, yeah come baby.” As soon as Brendon allowed him, Dallon came instantly, shivering and curling his toes, slumping down on Brendon’s chest. He tightened around Brendon’s cock and he bounced up and down few times, whining and biting his lower lip. Brendon came inside him with a low groan, hiding his face in his neck. “You did so good, baby, so good.”

Dallon was still panting when Brendon removed his panties and made him lie down, kissing his chest and rubbing his cheeks with a smile, pressing his nose in his neck. He hugged him tightly and Dallon curled up on his side, he rested his head on his shoulder and let out few shaky breaths, closing his eyes with a satisfied moan. Brendon smiled and stroked his face, he was sleepy but he needed to check on Dallon first. However, when he glanced at him again Dallon was asleep with a small smile on his face. Brendon chuckled and pressed a small kiss on his lips, smiling.

“I think I’m falling for you.” Brendon murmured in his hair, sighing.


	10. Brownies

“Dallon, come here right now!”

Dallon walked into the small kitchen of Brendon’s apartment, he was still a bit sleepy from his nap and his head was slightly aching. He looked at his Daddy and attached himself to him, sneaking his arms around him and pressing his head on his shoulder, humming with a quiet smile. He kissed his cheek and stirred a little, trying to drag Brendon in the bedroom with him, he wanted to sleep a bit more.

“Nu-huh, mister. Why have you eaten all of them?” Dallon looked at Brendon with confused eyes. “Don’t even try to justify it, I’ve told you that you mustn’t eat them, Dallon.”

“Eat what?” He mumbled, looking around the kitchen sleepily.

“The brownies, Dallon!”  Brendon said loudly, pushing Bogart away.

They got a dog a month before and he lived with Brendon, he was still a puppy and Dallon had gone crazy when they had brought him home, he had spent days with him playing around the apartment and Bogart was the perfect companion when Brendon was at work. The only problem was that Bogart was also a troublemaker, he used to steal food from their plates and he had an obsession towards chocolate, even if he couldn’t eat it. Dallon thought that Brendon would realize it, that he would take care of Bogart and check on him since chocolate was toxic for dogs.

“I haven’t eaten ‘em, Daddy.” He murmured rubbing his eyes with a yawn. “’t was Bogart.”

“Don’t even try to deny it, a dog can’t eat three brownies, Dallon.” He said with a sigh. “You know that I can’t let this slip, those brownies were for tomorrow. I don’t have time to make them again!” He sighed and shook his head. “You’re going to get punished little one.”

“But I haven’t done anything wrong!” Dallon whined and looked at the dog. “Stupid puppy.” He grumbled.

“It’s not his fault, go in my room and we’ll decide what to do.”

“’M not gonna get punished without a reason.” Brendon arched an eyebrow and Dallon rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “Once you decide to believe, I’m in my apartment.” He mumbled rubbing his eyes.

“Go in my room, now.” Brendon’s voice was stern and it made Dallon sunk even more in his little space.

Brendon watched him head into his bedroom, he slammed the door shut and Brendon’s heart ached a little. He knew that he was being hard with him but Dallon needed to learn that he couldn’t get away without getting punished. He did the wrong thing and he had disobeyed to an order that Brendon had given him. He patted Bogart’s head and smiled when the puppy licked his hand, he sighed and looked at him, pursing his lips and shaking his head.

He walked into his bedroom and turned the light on, he looked at Dallon and sighed, shaking his head. He sat down on the mattress in front of him and Dallon looked away, he stood up and moved towards the window, sighing loudly and resting his head on the glass. Brendon rubbed his face and bit his lower lip, he tapped his fingers on his thigh and blinked twice, standing up and clearing his throat.

“Five minutes in the naughty step and no ice-cream for three day.” He said with a sigh.

“I haven’t eaten them, Brendon. And I’m not little so you can’t, you can’t tell what to do.” He murmured clenching his jaw.

“Little or not, this is the punishment. If you keep this attitude up, those five minutes will become fifteen.” He stood up and left the room, leaving the door open.

Dallon rolled his eyes and sat in front of the window, they didn’t really have a naughty step so he just sat there and waited. Outside was raining and he looked at the rain drops fall on the window, he chewed on his lower lip and cleared his throat. He rested his chin on his hand and sighed, he wanted to go to Brendon and say that he didn’t eat those fucking brownies, the damn dog did that. He just needed to wait until Bogart would start vomiting, then- maybe- Brendon would believe him.

He heard him curse from the living room, Bogart coughed and Dallon sighed, shaking his head a little. He knew that the dog had eaten the damn brownies but he couldn’t prove it, he had been asleep while Bogart had decided to ruin his day. Dallon didn’t like to be punished at all, he hated it and that was the main reason why he had never broken a rule. Brendon had punished him just twice, the first time because he had stayed up until 1 a.m. watching TV and the second time because he had had an attitude with his Daddy.

“Dallon come here, we need to take Bogart to the vet.” Brendon almost yelled from the living room.

“Go alone.” He mumbled looking at a raindrop on the window.

“Dal, baby come here, I’m sorry for not believing you, but we seriously need to go.” Brendon stepped into the bedroom with Bogart in his carrier. “C’mon.” He said taking one of his hands, however Dallon shook his head. “I know you’re mad at me, okay? But Bogart needs you, you know that he loves you, do you want him to be alone and scared?”

“No…” He whispered blinking sleepily, staring at the yelping puppy. “’m coming.” He mumbled standing up and holding Brendon’s hand.

Needless to say, Brendon felt guilty as hell. He was extremely sorry for not believing his little and he should have known that it had been Bogart. Thus, once they left the puppy to the vet, he brought Dallon to his favorite place, they had dinner and Brendon apologized lots of times, kissing Dallon’s face and keeping him close. His little was sitting on his lap and he was keeping his head on his shoulder, Brendon was rubbing his back and kissing him whenever he got the opportunity. Dallon seemed relaxed and when Brendon apologized again, he shut him with a gentle kiss and a giggle.

They spent the night curled up in bed, Dallon was lying on top of Brendon and he was worried about Bogart, but the veterinarian had told them that the puppy was fine, they just needed to keep him under control until the morning. Brendon was holding Dallon tightly and he was telling him a story, trying to make him fall asleep, but Dallon wasn’t sleepy anymore.

“I want Bogart back.” He mumbled interrupting Brendon’s story.

Brendon sighed and rubbed his back gently. “I know little boy, I know.” Dallon sniffed and Brendon kissed his forehead. “No tears, Bogart has a tummy ache and it’ll be gone by tomorrow.”

“’s it my fault?” He murmured pressing his face in his neck.

“Don’t even think that, he’s a glutton.” Dallon laughed a little and hummed, pressing a kiss on Brendon’s jaw, dozing off with his hands on his chest and a small smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating now since I won't be at home until tomorrow. I hope you've enjoyed this!  
> If you want to talk/RP/whatever you want, I don't mind, you can follow me on Instagram: @ aexthetic.dallon


	11. Baby Lips

When Brendon came back from the bathroom, he found Dallon in front of the fridge with his hands on his hipbones and a pout on his face. He was wearing his lavender sweatshirt and a pair of shorts, his favorite stuffed animal hanging from his left hand and a blush on his cheeks. He reached for something but then scrunched his nose up, he looked at the food again and whined, stomping his feet a little, making Brendon chuckle.

He tiptoed behind him and picked him up, Dallon squealed and looked at him with a pout, his eyebrows knitted and the stuffed animal on the floor. He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, smiling. Brendon stroked his cheek and nuzzled his hair a little, humming and carrying him towards the counter. He made him seat there and combed his hair, it was long and a bit messy now, Brendon liked him and he didn’t mind running his fingers through it, feeling the small knots around his fingertips.

“What were you doing, prince?”

“I’m hungry, I want a yogurt.” He mumbled chewing on his lower lip, blinking and making grabby hands at the stuffed dolphin, Berry, which Brendon had bought four days before. “But me can’t find it, where- where has you put it?”

“It’s in the fridge, pumpkin.” Brendon said stroking his cheek with a small smile. It was rare to see Dallon so little, he usually was five or four but that was a solid three. “Do you want me to search it?” he asked petting his messy hair with a smile.

“No, me can do it.” He muttered jumping down, he looked at fridge again and grabbed Berry. He cleaned his fur and looked back at Brendon, smiling shyly and sitting down. He opened the door and then the bottom drawer, starting to rummage through the food inside it. “Daddy you’s hidden it.”

Brendon chuckled and petted his hair a little. He knelt near him and grabbed a blue cup, it was Greek yogurt and it was Dallon’s favorite, the pistachio one was awful but Dallon loved it. Brendon smiled and opened for it for him. “There you go, prince.” He gave the cup to him and a spoon, patting his head before standing up and starting to make dinner.

It wasn’t late but he wanted to make Mexican food without ordering it from a restaurant. He wanted to make something nice for him, he loved to cook and Dallon always appreciated his efforts, especially when he made cakes and pies. He looked at his little while grabbing a pan and he saw him swirl his finger inside the cup, he sighed and shook his head with a chuckle, smiling and putting the chicken in the pan.

He lifted Dallon from the ground and made him sit on the table, he pecked his forehead and brushed his hair with a small smile. Dallon was still messing with the yogurt in the cup and Brendon had to bit his lower lip to not coo, Dallon was a shy little and was always so protective towards his stuff, it didn’t matter if it was a cup of yogurt- for example- or his Berry. He always hid his face in Brendon’s neck whenever he praised him when he was little, he always giggled and squirmed whenever he tried to ask him if he needed something.

“Is it good?” Dallon nodded and licked his lower lip, tugging Berry closer to his chest. “Use your words.”

“’s good, Daddy.” He muttered around the spoon, sighing and licking the cold metal with a smile.

Brendon smiled and kissed his forehead before starting to tidy up a little. Dallon kicked his feet a little and took another spoonful of yogurt. He grabbed a Kleenex and wiped his mouth before biting his lower lip with a small giggle. Brendon looked at him and petted his hair a little, smiling and kissing his forehead again. He opened a cabinet and took the blue Play-Doh, he gave it to Dallon and brushed a finger over his cheekbone, kissing his nose. Dallon busied himself with the Play-Doh, he was giggling and making abstract shapes with the plasticine.

“Daddy look!” Dallon said loudly, making Brendon jolt and smile. “I’s made veggies.” He murmured tugging his t-shirt.

“It’s really pretty, prince.” Brendon kissed his forehead and poked his hips, making his little laugh and squirm. “Now, why don’t you go and wash your hands so we can eat?”

Dallon nodded and put the Play-Doh away, he looked at his Daddy and pouted, throwing his arms around his neck and wrapping his legs around his waist. Brendon chuckled and lifted him up, he kissed his nose and carried him into the bathroom, he turned the water on and Dallon placed his hands under it, Brendon put a bit of soap in his palms and Dallon started to wash his hands quietly. Brendon kissed his head and, once Dallon finished, he grabbed the towel and dried his hands, humming a song.

He carried him back in the kitchen and placed Dallon on a chair, he grabbed his plate and cut the chicken up, he filled his glass with orange juice and sat beside him, smiling. Dallon dig his fork in the food and started eating slowly, chewing silently and watching Bogart sleep on the floor. The puppy was fine now and Brendon had taught him to not eat sweets, Bogart was a good dog and Dallon was so attached to him, they were always together.

After dinner and a bubble bath, Brendon tucked Dallon in bed, he kissed his head and smiled at him before sitting near him. He grabbed a brush and started to comb his hair a little, humming and pressing small kisses all over his face. Dallon giggled and let his head fall down, he yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily. Brendon put the brush away and held his face between his hands, kissing his nose and brushing his cheeks.

“Story time!” Dallon said chuckling, curling under the blanket and resting his head on the pillow.

“Alright, prince, pick a story.”

“No books, I wan’ you to invent one.” He mumbled with a yawn, stirring and curling around the blanket. “Wait, Berry.” He sat up and looked around the room with a frown.

“It’s in the kitchen, I’ll grab him and your binky.”

Dallon nodded and closed his eyes with a small yawn, Brendon came back after few seconds and put the pacifier in his mouth and Berry by his side. He laid down near him and kissed his neck with a smile, he combed his hair a little and Dallon started to suck slowly on his binky, his eyes closed and his hands wrapped around Berry’s body. He was dozing off slowly and Brendon started to tell him a short story, caressing his scalp and his back.

Brendon waited until Dallon fell asleep, his cheek was all squished on the pillow and his hands were tugging gently Berry to his chest, Brendon kissed his cheek and grazed his neck with his thumbnail, seeing his little squirm a little and smile, rolling closer to him. He hid his face in his chest and pressed his frame on his body, making Brendon smile and chuckle. He had never felt so loved in his whole life. He loved Dallon, he was in love with him.


	12. Stinky Daddy

Dallon was playing around in the bathtub and Brendon was sitting on the toilet lid, he was typing on his phone while Dallon was pushing his toys under the water. Brendon smiled at him and put his phone away, he knelt in front of him and grabbed the shampoo and a cup, he filled it with water and poured it on his hair, Dallon held his breath and closed his eyes. Brendon opened the shampoo and started to apply it on his scalp, massaging it slowly and making Dallon hum in pleasure.

He sighed and grabbed the cup again, he rinsed him and Dallon let him wash his back and his arms, he didn’t want to let go of his toys but he couldn’t keep them in his hands, Brendon chuckled when he waved at his hippo, watching it sink inside the water. Dallon whined loudly when he scrubbed his back a little harshly, he apologized and kissed his shoulder, nuzzling his neck and rubbing small patterns on his arms.

After few minutes of splashing the water around, Brendon picked him up and kissed his forehead before wrapping a towel around him. Dallon nuzzled the soft cloth and stretched his arms with a yawn, he was still sleepy and Brendon couldn’t really blame him, the night before they had gone out to see a movie and once they got back home they had fun together. Brendon had had a meaningful discussion with Dallon, too. They had decided to write down their kinks and, well, Brendon had been surprised when he had seen what kind of stuff Dallon enjoyed. They were on the same wavelength and that, well, that made his body tingle and an idea rose in his head.

Dallon had woken up at 9 a.m. but it still was too early for him and he felt little, so little that Brendon had freaked out for a second before realizing that he could take care of him, even if he had regressed a lot, he was way younger than usual and Brendon was a bit scared, he didn’t want to mess up again.

He dried his hair quickly and kissed his forehead, smiling and brushing his cheekbones a little. Dallon puckered his lips and closed his eyes with a giggle, Brendon smiled and kissed him gently, softly. He dressed him up with a pair of blue boxers and a lilac t-shirt, it was warm outside and he knew that his little hated to get sweaty. He liked taking baths, he liked water in general but he didn’t like to take more than a shower or bath per day.

He kissed him again and brushed his hair, Dallon whined and whimpered when he pulled a knot too hard, he sighed and kissed his shoulder apologetically, making Dallon giggle. Once he finished to tidy up the bathroom a little, he picked his little up and took him into their living room. He didn’t really know what Dallon wanted to do, he didn’t know if he wanted to play or watch TV, he just knew that Dallon would spend the whole day with him, without talking much, eating and drinking. Brendon was more than okay with it, he wanted his little to be happy.

“There we are, little one.” He said making Dallon sit on his lap, his head on his shoulders and his lips wrapped around his favorite binky. “Do you want to do something in particular?” he asked kissing his chin. Dallon shook his head and sucked a little harder on his pacifier, his eyes were already sleepy and he was curling in his arms even tighter, making himself look even smaller. Brendon stroked his cheekbone and kissed his forehead. “Listen buddy, why don’t we try and make something new today?” He asked kissing his neck.

“Wha’?” he muttered sleepily, yawning a little before starting to suck on his binky again.

“We could go in our garden and play outside.” Brendon said kissing his nose.

“An’ we can make mud cakes.” Dallon said sleepily, yet a bit excited. “Can we?”

Brendon hummed and nodded, he kissed his forehead and put him on his feet, Dallon whined and Brendon followed him inside his room, the little sat down on the bed and looked at the wardrobe, he kicked his feet while Brendon picked a pair of pants for him. Dallon stood up and laid his hands on Brendon’s shoulders, he let his Daddy dress him up and then he wrapped his arms around his neck, Brendon picked him up and Dallon put his binky back in his mouth.

They headed into the garden of the building and Dallon didn’t even try to leave his side. He was holding Brendon’s hand tightly and they wandered around the garden for a little. There were swings and a slide, Dallon pointed at it and Brendon nodded, kissing his head and letting go of his hand before grabbing the binky. He kissed him and Dallon walked unsurely toward the slide, he got up and sat on the edge, he smiled and pointed at the end. Brendon smiled and stood there, opening his arms and wiggling his eyebrows.

“I’ll catch you, prince!” He said smiling.

“Promise?” He murmured with that adorable lisp of his, pronouncing the “r” as a “w”.

“I promise, prince.”

Dallon giggled and pushed himself down, he ended up with his face pressed on Brendon’s stomach and a loud laugh escaped from his lips. “Catch me, Daddy!” He said happily, starting to run around the garden with a smile.

Brendon waited until Dallon was almost in front of him, he caught him and Dallon giggled, squealing when Brendon started to tickle his sides. He kissed his forehead and nuzzled his hair a little, he pressed a peck on his jaw and picked him up again, making him twirl around. He put him down again and sighed, brushing his cheekbones. Dallon chuckled and stretched his arms a little before pointing at the swings.

“You want to go there?” Brendon asked smiling, Dallon nodded and squeaked. “I’ll push you, if you want.” Dallon nodded again and trotted toward a swing.

Dallon stayed on the swing a lot, he enjoyed himself there and he had fun there and Brendon’s arms ached a little. He didn’t try to drag Dallon away from the swing, he was actually enjoying himself and he was happy, he was smiling and laughing. Brendon was satisfied and he was sweating a lot, he was a bit tired and he couldn’t wait to take a nap with Dallon, he wanted to cuddle him and he wanted to kiss him for the rest of the evening.

“Daddy you smell funny.” Dallon muttered looking up at him with a smile.

“I do?”

“Yes, you smell funny.” He said scrunching up his nose. “Stinky Daddy.” He smiled and poked Brendon’s chest.

“Then Daddy needs a shower.” Brendon said laughing, kissing his head.

“And Dally too?” He asked with a yawn. “Dally want to baths.”

Brendon closed his eyes and kissed his head again, humming. “No prince, you can watch TV.”

Dallon scrunched up his nose and shook his head. “Wanna be with Daddy.” He smiled and looked up at him. “Gotta wash his back.” He said proudly.

Brendon laughed and kissed his forehead. “Thank you, prince.”      


	13. Vibrations

Brendon was playing with Dallon’s hair, a hand on his back and the other one in his hair, his fingers tangled with few locks. Dallon looked at him with sleepy eyes and Brendon kissed his nose, smiling warmly and rubbing his scalp a little, Dallon hummed and pressed his face in his neck, chuckling and placing a hand on his chest, caressing it slowly. He kissed his jaw and slid a hand toward his neck, brushing the skin with his thumb. Dallon shifted a little and rested his head on his shoulder with a yawn, smiling and looking at him with a small laugh.

“Did you had fun today?” Brendon asked with a smile.

“Yes, it was perfect.” He said nuzzling his neck. “Thank you.”

Brendon laughed and hummed, he kissed him happily and rested his head on the pillow, tracing small patters on his back. He smiled and let his hand go down, he brushed his lower back and squeezed his ass a little, making Dallon squirm. He massaged it slowly, pressing his fingers on the smooth skin and tracing a line toward the inner thigh. Dallon cleared his throat and hid his face in Brendon’s neck, breathing deeply. Brendon chuckled and spanked it slightly, Dallon yelped and raised his head, looking at him with a scrunched up nose.

“Ease off the ass, Bren.” He said swatting his hand away. “You’ve already put it through a lot today.” He said chuckling, smiling when Brendon squeezed both of his ass cheeks, humming in his hair.

“Oh c’mon, I’ve been gentle.” He said kissing his head and feeling Dallon smile on his skin. “I’m not doing anything, though, I’m just appreciating this work of art.” He said smiling, kissing his lips.

“You’re planning something, aren’t you?” He sighed and sprawled his legs a little, he sat up on Brendon’s lap and he felt Brendon’s hands grip his ass tighter.

“Maybe, maybe not.” Brendon said shrugging. “On your hands and knees.” He said patting his ass a little.

Dallon nodded and moved onto the mattress, already naked. Brendon smiled and kissed his shoulder blades before standing up and opening the first drawer of his dresser. He looked back at Dallon and then he opened a velvet box, he searched through his toys and sighed a little before grabbing the chosen one. He closed the drawer and sat down on the bed behind Dallon, he tapped his thighs a little and Dallon parted his legs, his fingers curled into the sheets and his head up.

Brendon kissed his back and took the lube from the floor. He coated his fingers with the slick substance and kissed Dallon’s back again, rubbing his skin a little before pressing the first finger inside him, feeling Dallon shiver and hearing him grunt. He was still stretched from before but Brendon didn’t want to hurt him, he wanted him to enjoy that moment as much as Brendon. After few minutes he added another finger, Dallon moaned a little and closed his eyes, Brendon curled his fingers and Dallon chocked on his spit, arching his back and moaning loudly. A third finger slid inside him and Brendon held his hip with his other hand, smiling when Dallon moaned.

He grabbed the toy and slipped his fingers out, Dallon was already panting a little and Brendon couldn’t wait to hear him whine, moan and groan. He poured the lube on the toys and looked at Dallon, who was trembling slightly with his head down.

“Ready?” He asked pressing gently the tip of the toy on his perineum, Dallon nodded and bit his lips. “Use your words.

“Yeah, yeah I am.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes Daddy, I’m ready.”

“Good boy.” Brendon said kissing his shoulder, pressing his nose in his hair.

Dallon closed his eyes and felt a shiver run down his body. He licked his lips and gulped, Brendon pressed the head of the toy inside him slowly and Dallon’s shoulders tensed up. It wasn’t that big or thick, he panted a little and Brendon pushed few more inches inside, twisting the toy and angling it in a different way before sliding the whole toy in, hitting directly his prostate and making Dallon moan loudly.

Brendon smiled and turned the first setting on, Dallon stilled for few seconds before starting to squirm slightly, his arms trembled and Brendon caressed his thighs for few seconds and Dallon breathed a little harder, he panted his name and Brendon ran a hand down his back, hearing him moan quietly. He pressed a kiss on his ass cheek and turned the second setting on, Dallon’s head snapped up and he chocked a little, his nails were buried in the sheets and Brendon tangled his fingers in his hair, pulling a little and dragging a high-pitched moan from his mouth.

“You’re doing so good, so good.” Brendon breathed on his skin. “Does it feel okay, baby?”

Dallon nodded and tried to regulate his breath a little. “Daddy please, please I-” he whispered breathing hard. “Fuck…”

Brendon smiled and kissed his neck. “Should I turn the third setting up?” He asked running a hand down his back, he moved the vibrator a little and pushed it on his prostate, Dallon moaned louder and higher and he almost cried out. “You’re taking this so good, honey.”

“Daddy please, can I- can I come?” He asked licking his lips with a whine.

“Not yet, not yet.” He kissed his nose and pressed a kiss on his lips. “Maybe I should stop using this toy, huh baby?” Brendon twisted the vibrator inside him and Dallon cried out, throwing his head back and letting out a gasp. He turned the toy off and Dallon shuddered. “Good boy, you’re my good boy.” Brendon whispered grabbing the lube and pulling the toy out of him slowly, kissing his shoulder gently.

“What- why have you turned it off?” He asked licking his lips, breathing shallowly.

“Because I want to fuck your pretty ass.” Brendon murmured in his ear, smiling and licking his neck while lubing himself up.

Dallon gripped the sheets harshly, he tried to relax a bit and he tried to slow his breath down. He felt Brendon press his chest on his back, the tip of his cock slid across his hole in a teasing way and Dallon’s thighs quivered. Brendon gripped his left hip with a hand while the other guided his dick inside him, the first few inches weren’t painful and Dallon just grunted, but as soon as Brendon started to thrust deeper he couldn’t help his moans and whimpers.

Brendon stayed still inside him, he let him adjust and then he started to move, slowly and sweetly. Dallon shuddered and his eyes rolled in the back of his head, he whined quietly and Brendon sped up, his thrust were deep and hard and Dallon cried out when Brendon angled his hips differently, going deeper than before. He touched directly his prostate and his arms seemed to give up, Brendon was harsh and fast and Dallon was even closer than before.

Brendon kissed his neck and sucked a hickey on his jaw. “You feel so good, fuck.” He breathed in his ear, moaning and pressing his head on his shoulder.

“Daddy I’m- please…” He whispered with his eyes closed and his teeth gritted.

Brendon slammed inside him, a hand curled into his hair and he pulled hard. “Do you wanna come?”

“Yes, yes please.” He panted throwing his head back.

Brendon grunted and a hand slid down his chest, he wrapped it around his cock and started to stroke him slowly, his thumb teased the slit on the tip and Dallon cried out in pleasure, a sob escaped from his lips and he tightened a little around him. Brendon moaned and thrust faster, he was close too and he could feel Dallon twitch in his hand.

“Come baby, you’ve been so good.” He murmured in his ear.

Dallon moaned loudly and his head fell forward, Brendon stroked him few more times and then he came, he almost shouted Brendon’s name and he tightened even more around him, sending Brendon over the edge. He came inside him and Dallon slumped down on the mattress, panting with his eyes closed. Brendon pulled out of him and collapsed on him, he rested his head on his shoulder and kissed his neck gently, nuzzling his jaw with a smile.

“We should take a bath.” Brendon murmured in his ear.

“Later.” He whispered looking at him with a smile, kissing his lips.

“Do you want me age you down?” He asked brushing his cheek.

Dallon nodded and curled closer to him, resting his forehead on his neck. “Yeah, please.”

Brendon smiled and kissed his nose. “Get up pumpkin, we need to take a shower and then we can sleep and cuddle.” Dallon whined and shook his head. “Yes, we have to shower or we’ll be all stinky tomorrow.”

“But I’m comfy.” He muttered pulling him closer.

“I know, sweetheart, but we need to take a bath. If we don’t, the bell will be a mess.” He said kissing his head and making him seat up.

The bath was short, rushed and messy and Brendon didn’t enjoy it. Dallon was tired and grumpy, he wanted to sleep and curl up near Brendon until the next morning. Brendon dragged him in the bedroom and he didn’t even bother to dress him up, he just tucked him into the bed and kissed his lips gently, he grabbed his binky from the nightstand and pushed it in his mouth. He laid beside him and wrapped him in his arms, Dallon laid his head on his chest and let out a small yawn, Brendon pressed a kiss on his head and sighed a little, nuzzling his cheek.

“You made me so proud today, you took everything like a pro.” Brendon murmured in his hair, kissing his forehead and rubbing his shoulders.

“Did I?” Dallon whispered already half asleep.

Brendon nodded and closed his eyes. “Yes, you did.” He said pulling him closer. “And y-” A soft snoring sound filled the room and Brendon  looked down at his little with a small smile. He brushed his cheek and kissed his head. “I love you.” He murmured, knowing that Dallon couldn’t hear him.


	14. Sickness

When Brendon woke up that Monday, a shiver ran down his spine and he felt his stomach ache. He whimpered in pain and got up, he ran into the bathroom and knelt in front of the toilet, as soon as he faced it he started to throw up, his back trembled and his hands gripped the toilet. He panted and flushed the water, slumping against the wall behind it. Brendon heard a rush of covers coming from the bedroom and he tried to stand up, failing miserably.

“What’s happening? Are you okay?”

Brendon could hear Dallon’s fear, he could already picture his worried expression. “It’s okay, baby, go back to sleep.” He panted spitting in the toilet.

“Are you sick?” Dallon asked rushing near him, placing his hands on his shoulders and kissing his head. “I’ll take care of you.”

“Honey we both know that you feel l-”

“Doesn’t matter, I can take care of you.” Dallon mumbled dragging Brendon on his feet. He scrunched up his nose and pointed at the sink. “Wash your mouth, please.”

Brendon laughed and hummed, he washed his mouth and teeth and then he let Dallon guide him back into the bedroom. He laid down with a small yelp and curled under the covers. Dallon laid behind him and, for the first time, Dallon spooned him, he wrapped an arm around his waist and dragged him closer. His hot breath tickled his neck and it lulled him into a peaceful state of mind, he turned his head a little and kissed his head, Dallon smiled and kissed his cheek.

He tugged him close and hummed a small song into his hair, Brendon ended up sleeping with his face squished on Dallon’s chest, he didn’t even felt him leave small kisses all over his head and forehead. He was fast asleep and Dallon was stroking his back, his hands were tracing small patterns all over his naked shoulders and Brendon was snoring quietly. He had his lips parted and his hands were tangled in Dallon’s t-shirt. The little grabbed his yellow pacifier and put it in Brendon’s mouth, his binkies always helped him to relax and they made him feel safe. He took Ronnie and pushed it near Brendon’s chest, smiling sleepily around his pacifier.

Brendon woke up hours later and he panicked a little when he realized that Dallon wasn’t there. He chucked and removed the binky from his mouth, he placed it on the nightstand and rubbed his forehead with a sigh. He placed Ronnie on his lap and rested his head on the headboard, he heard Dallon hum and after few seconds the door swung open, he smiled and chuckled when he saw that he was carrying a bowl of chicken soup.

“I made this, you did the same when I had a cold.” Dallon said sitting on the mattress with a smile. “How do you feel?”

“Better, I feel better.” Brendon took the bowl from his hands and smiled sleepily. “Do you feel little?”

“Yeah but not that much.” He snuggled closer to Brendon and rested his head on his chest, humming and pressing a kiss on his jaw. “Eat Daddy, you need it.” He muttered.

Brendon kissed his head and brushed his cheeks with a small smile, kissing his forehead with a sigh. Dallon curled on his chest and laid his head on his shoulder, he kissed his cheek and Brendon took a spoonful of soup, he rubbed gently Dallon’s back and rested his back on the headboard, sighing a little and nuzzling his jaw.

“Thank you for this.” He said pointing at the soup. “It’s really good, tiny.”

“I tried.” Dallon slurred with his cheek smashed against his shoulder.

Brendon laughed and rubbed his hair a little, leaving the empty bowl on the nightstand. “We should take a nap.” He whispered in his ear, Dallon nodded and kissed his neck humming and scooting closer. “Let me lie down.” Dallon whined and curled his fingers in his t-shirt, smiling and kissing his jaw. “Baby…”

Dallon huffed and slid away from him. Brendon laid down and smiled at him, his little grabbed the yellow pacifier and put that in his mouth, smiling and giggling. Dallon kept the baby blue one for himself and then laid on top of Brendon, he nuzzled his neck again and chuckled, he petted his hair and Brendon fell asleep with his hands on Dallon’s back. The little dozed off and relaxed under the soft blanket, he was clutching rhythmically Brendon’s t-shirt and his legs were tangled with Brendon’s. He was holding him close and protectively, his face pressed in the crook of his neck and his left arm under his neck.

When Brendon woke up he felt slightly better, he was still feeling a bit nauseous but that soup from before had helped a lot. He looked down at Dallon and smiled, he kissed his cheek and yawned quietly, he chuckled when he felt Dallon’s hand clutch tighter his t-shirt. He pressed a kiss on his neck and Dallon mumbled, Brendon stroked his back and closed his eyes again, stirring a little under him.

“You’s awake?” Dallon muttered.

“Yeah, go back to sleep pumpkin.” Brendon whispered in his hair, kissing his scalp.

“You’s not good at cuddling when you sleep.” He murmured placing Brendon’s hands on his back. “And I want to cuddle right now.” Brendon chuckled and Dallon nuzzled his jaw. “You smell good.” He whispered.

Brendon laughed and pushed Dallon on his back, he smiled and kissed his forehead, his cheeks and his chin. He nosed at his cheekbone and looked at him with a smile, Dallon placed his hands on his shoulders and chuckled, he kissed him gently and his hands slid down his side, Brendon hummed on his lips and dragged him closer, he lowered his head a little and kissed down his neck, chuckling when Dallon squealed in surprise.

Brendon pulled back and smiled, he kissed his hands and laughed quietly when he saw Dallon with his eyes closed. He kissed his forehead and laid down near him, he chuckled and rubbed his cheekbones with his fingertips. Dallon looked at him and kissed his hand, he hugged Brendon and spooned him again, pressing his head on his shoulder.

“Can we get ice-cream tomorrow?” Dallon muttered playing with his binky.

“Sure, if I feel good we can go together.” Brendon murmured half-asleep.

“And if you feel bad?”

“You could go alone.”

“No.” Dallon mumbled squeezing him and digging his nails in his chest. “Wan’ you with me.”

Brendon smiled and caressed his hand, kissing his knuckles. “I love you.”

Dallon kissed his neck and giggled. “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi pals. Hope you're doing okay.  
> Lots of love <3
> 
> If you want to talk or something you can find me on Instagram: aexthetic.dallon


	15. Flowers

Brendon was surprised and proud of himself, he had been able to maintain a solid relationship for three years and he couldn’t want anything else than his baby boy. Oh, Dallon had grown gorgeous in the past three years, he had cut his hair short and he had started to wear suits more often due his work. He was an art critic and he loved it, he loved how everyone would listen to him, and he was making his Daddy proud which was even better.

Dallon was twenty-seven now and he had gone through a lot in those years, Brendon had always been by his side and they had grown stronger, they were even more in love now and Dallon felt realized, his whole life was perfect, it was like a dream for him and he couldn’t stop to think about how much he loved Brendon, how much he enjoyed his company. They completed each other and Dallon had never been in love, but with Brendon he had started to live, he had started to dream.

His life was flawless, they argued few times and they always made up, kissing on the couch and making love in bed, hidden under a blanked with their foreheads pressed together. Brendon was sure that Dallon was the one, he could picture him in his future and he wanted him in his future, he couldn’t picture anyone else by his side. Dallon was perfect, he was the softest person in the world and he loved him, he loved him with all of his heart.

“Daddy look!” Dallon said excitedly, attiring Brendon’s attention. “’s pretty flowers there!”

Brendon laughed and hummed, kissing his jaw and squeezing his hand when Dallon tried to run towards the flowers. “Really pretty, I like them.” He said genuinely happy.

Dallon laughed and nodded, he looked at him and kissed his lips with a giggle, smiling. “I wanna take them.” He mumbled rubbing his eyes. “Please?”

Brendon shook his head and rubbed his cheek, humming. “Nope, but we can go and buy flowers in a shop.” Dallon’s eyes lit up and nodded. “Tomorrow though, now we have to go and buy grocery since someone ate all the asparagus yesterday.” He said poking his hips with a smile, Dallon whined and pouted. “And all the chicken nuggets.”

“Not my fault, you weren’t at home and I was hungry.” Dallon mumbled with a whine, rolling his eyes and sticking his tongue out.

“Hey, lose your attitude mister, you don’t wanna get spanked, do you?” Brendon said lowly in his ear, using his “Daddy” voice and making Dallon gulp.

“N-no sir, no spankies.” He muttered looking at his feet.

Brendon hummed and kissed his cheek, he held his hand and smiled, dragging him into the grocery shop. He smiled and put Dallon into the cart, he squeaked and looked up at his Daddy, pouting and yawning quietly, playing with the hem of his t-shirt, that beautiful baby blue t-shirt that Brendon had bought him few years before. Dallon grumbled quietly and Brendon ruffled his hair, he smiled and pointed at a box of peaches.

Brendon let him pick few items that he wanted and then he bought the usual stuff, two kind of juices and Eggos, ice-cream and waffles since he knew that Dallon loved to eat them. He was really happy to have him with him, he couldn’t stop to think about his pretty smile, his pretty nose and his small chuckles. He pushed the cart a little faster and Dallon giggled, he puckered his lips and looked up at him, Brendon leant down and kissed him gently, stroking his cheekbone and rubbing their noses together.

The next day Brendon’s hands buzzed in excitement. He couldn’t believe that he was going to fucking buy a dozen of red roses and chocolates for Dallon, he couldn’t believe that he was being that cheesy. He wasn’t going to propose, not yet at least, but wanted to give Dallon a promise ring, it would remind him that one day they were going to be married, happy in a new house with three dogs. They didn’t want kids, it wasn’t their thing, they preferred to maintain their lifestyle, Brendon was more than happy with Dallon and Bogart.

He walked into their apartment- they have moved into a building near Brendon’s agency- and he kicked off his shoes, he left the bouquet of flowers on the table in the kitchen and removed his jacket. He looked around and saw the bathroom door slightly open. He smiled and cleared his throat, he just had to wait a little until Dallon was done showering.

He smiled when Dallon walked out of the bathroom with a hoodie and a pair of boxers, he looked at Brendon and arched an eyebrow, mumbling quietly and stepping closer to him. He threw his arms around his shoulders and kissed him gently, rubbing his back and humming on his lips, biting gently the lower one. Brendon held his hips and kissed his jaw, smiling and brushing his lower lip with his thumb.

“Hey, how was your day?” He asked kissing his lips with a smile. “I missed you, I got bored.”

Brendon laughed and brushed his chin with a smile. “Awful, I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

Dallon giggled and kissed his jaw, humming and biting slowly. “I have few ideas in mind, you know.”

“Sit down, please. I have to give you a thing.” Brendon whispered pressing his forehead on Dallon’s.

“New panties?” Brendon shook his head and kissed him. “I’m curious love.”

Brendon grabbed the roses from the kitchen and walked back into the living room. Dallon’s eyes grew wide and he smiled shyly. He sat down in front of him and cleared his throat. “So, we’ve been together for a three years now, best years of my life.” He murmured scooting closer to him. “I love you, you’re my baby boy, my perfect boyfriend. I know that it’s just too soon to pop the big question.” Dallon gulped and nodded, licking his lips and smiling. “That’s why I’m giving you this roses and a promise ring.” Dallon smiled and his eyes watered a little. “Because I promise you that one day I’m gonna marry you, I’m gonna call you my husband. In these past years you’ve been nothing but good to me, you’ve been nothing but sweet and caring and lovely. We have a perfect relationship, we argue about dumb things like your cold feet on my thighs at night, but we always make up, we’re still here after all.” He opened the blue box and showed Dallon the ring, a simple silver promise ring. “Do you want this? Do you want to be with me and marry me one day?” He asked with shaking voice.

Dallon nodded and raised his hand a little. “Yes, I’m- yes.” He stuttered, few tears slipped down his cheeks and Brendon chuckled, he dried them and took the ring from the box, he put it on his finger and looked up at him, kissing his lips softly. “This, this is perfect.”

Brendon smiled and pulled him in his lap, he gave him the roses and brushed his cheeks, kissing him again and pressing his forehead on Dallon’s. He smiled when he heard him sniff quietly, he rubbed their noses together again chuckled, kissing him softly. “I love you.” He whispered closing his eyes.

“I love you, too.” Dallon purred kissing him softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so cheesy, oh my god.  
> Anyway, the story is over and I hope you've enjoyed this.  
> I have few one shots that I'm gonna post in these days, see you soon!  
> As always, if you want to talk/ RP/ whatever you want you can find me on Instagram: aexthetic.dallon


End file.
